


Sex in Cars 101 (Betty)

by Bexinthecity247



Series: Songs and Stories [1]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Sex in cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/pseuds/Bexinthecity247
Summary: This is a late birthday present to Ally, Kris, Zei and Vee.David picks up Julia from the airport after a long 2 weeks apart!
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague, David/Julia
Series: Songs and Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963966
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Folklore





	Sex in Cars 101 (Betty)

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't know anything  
> But I know I miss you  
> Standing in your cardigan  
> Kissing in my car again  
> Stopped at a streetlight, you know I miss you"
> 
> Reviews and comments fuel my life, so thank you for all those who have commented on previous fics :) You're the reason I keep going!

“Come on, come on,” David growled, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He tried not to check the clock for the millionth time since he’d parked in arrivals. 

He looked anyway; 1.20am. Her flight had arrived forty-five minutes ago and yet every home-comer walking through the door, wasn’t the one he wanted to see the most. 

He  yawned loudly in the car and drummed his fingers again to an unconscious melody. She had to have gotten on the plane, he was sure of it; she’d even text him to say she’d got to her gate, and the flight had taken off on time. But what if she hadn’t gotten on...

What if a  last-minute emergency had kept her just out of reach >

Stop! His inner voice  snapped, and he worried his lower lip between his teeth and thumb until it was sore. The past seventeen days apart had been absolute torture for David, and not just for his balls and sexual appetite ; he missed seeing her face when he woke up. 

He definitely  missed the sex though. His cock tightened at the thought their reunited coupling, if only she’d hurry up and present herself!

The airport doors  opened, and he felt the hitch in his chest at the prospect of her arrival but only an old man and a bunch of over-excited backpackers piled out.

“Come on, Julia,” he murmured, leaning to rest his head on the steering wheel. A flurry of a ctivity brought his heavy head up, a disquiet disappointment settling in his stomach, preparing him for the absence of her face.

But then there she was, walking through the doors as a politician , melting into his Julia as she shoved her phone into her bag and smiled wanly when she spotted him. His body clenched in physical response at the sight of her, a warmth spreading through him as all tiredness evaporated. 

She pulled her suitcase  behind her and he waited onl y a second before he jumped out, desperately willing himself not to  run at her but the moment she was within arm's reach, he pulled her into him, hands reaching under her trench -coat to encircle her waist. First, she shivered at his touch, then arched into him, snaking her arms around his neck.

“Mmm, I missed you,” she murmured, turning her head and breathing in deeply. He fought the urge to giggle .

“Me too,” he murmured instead.

She scoffed and pulled  back; her glance diverted down below the belt. The smirk on her lips was beyond kissable.

“Yes, I can see,” she teased, reaching out to touch h is face, his features  schooling into mock offence.

“Hey! Seventeen days is a long time to go when you’re used to daily sessions. The poor wee guy thought you’d left for you good.” He could feel his lip quirking even as he tried to force a straight face.

“Wee?” s h e said wryly, a  perfectly manicured eyebrow arching incredulously.

He only grinned; he was more than aware that she knew just how “un-wee” he was. He looked to her lips, conveying a million heated messages and it brought a flush to her cheeks, something that always  pleasantly  surprised David; that he wa s so easily able to make her blush. This hard politician to the outside world who so completely became putty in the heat of his words .

Of course, Julia would  never tell him  that he aroused her so effectively  with his scent or the sound of his voice just as much as his body and kisses . But he knew; the way her eyes dilated in his presence, her breathing laboured  when he touched her. 

He only had her word that the past seventeen days holed up in a hotel and attending conferences day in day out, had left her desperate for the release he always promised. But the way she looked at him now, his hands still tight on her waist, he could see every ounce of that wanting, that deep  longing that went beyond needing him to make her come.

David held onto her possessively for another moment longer before he reached  around her and tugged  case, swinging it into boot effortlessly as Julia climbed gracefully into the passenger sea t.

When he got in, her head was back, her eyes  closed, and he could n’t  hold the smile from his lips as he reached out to  smooth a strand back from her brow. She turned her head into his touch like a cat seeking the sun. Her hair had grown out over the past year and half, going from her curled bob to falling just below her shoulders in waves that he loved to tangle his fin gers in, especially after making her cry his name and she’d lay sated on his chest , drawing lazy patterns into his skin.

When he didn’t set off immediately, she opened her eyes and he answered her unspoken question by leaning in, cupping the back of her neck, pulling her towards him as he tangled his fingers into her chestnut tresses.  When he pressed his lips to hers, it felt like a homecoming, a reunion and a grand finale all in one. It was slow and sensual at first, hunger building like  she was  kindling, and he was the match. David flicked his tongue languidly over the crease of her bottom lip, begging entry permission which she gave wordlessly, sweeping him in. 

He growled with unexpected fever; no one had ever seemed quite able to heat his blood quite like she could. He should stop, before he lost complete control and tried to take her there and then, es pecially considering they were still over an hour and a  half's drive from home.

He pulled away,  expecting a sultry look of surprise and disappointment upon her face. And that’s exactly how she looked at him, kiss-bruised lips pulled into a seductive pout.

“Be patient,” he said as if he was the epitome of patience even when he was anything but. And one look from her, the way her gl ance flicked from his face to his groin before returning to rest at his eyeline, told him she knew it.

“Hmmm,” she hummed in sulk disbelief and he couldn’t stop the chuckle before it arose.

“I’ve waited for seventeen day s, love. I can wait a few more hours,” he said, unable to mask his mock offence at her incredulous look on her infuriatingly beautiful face, like she wasn’t desperate for him as he was for her.

“I didn’t say anything,” she reminded him sultrily, and his balls tightened beneath the constraint of his jeans. But he kept his eyes so firmly on the road ahead, she might never know the effect she had; rendering him into a youth about ready to come in his trousers before he even got to tough the girl.

The ideal wasn’t exactly  appealing and he cleared the lump of want, from his throat. She reached over and took his right hand , holding it between both of hers, running her fingertips across the back of his worn skin. He smiled at the contact, turning to take her in before his calloused fingers  tickled the inside of her palm, eliciting a delightful  giggle from her. 

\--xx--

David yawned, shifting to try and alleviate the fullness of his bla dder.  He grimaced; they were still forty-five minutes  away but he was sure he’d never make it without pissing himself . They’d been off the motorway for some time and he’d been unable to find a  twenty-four-hour café or toilet along the route thus far. 

There was nothing else for it . 

Beside him, Julia’s head was resting against her bunched jacket on the window, asleep and had been for the last quarter of an hour .

David made it another fifteen minutes before he was sure his bladder would burst, and he resigned to his fate, pulling the car into a discreet carpark and throwing Julia a final look before hopping out.

Bouncing on his feet as he fumbled desperately with the zipper, until finally, the st ream started, sprinkling a nearby bush with an  e x quisite relief  t h at had his back falling back , eyes hooded with pleasure and before he could stop himself, he issued a moan that wouldn’t be out of place in the bedroom.

Behind him, the door clicked open, signifying his lover’s soon appearance. He almost smirked when he zipped up and turned to see her stretching out her cramped limbs like a slumbering cat. Upon her face however, far from looking content or serene, she was shrouded with confusion, her perfect eyebrows f urrowed as she folded her arms across her chest.

“Where are we?” 

She looked over his shoulder as if the woods behind him, held the answer. He ran his thumb over his lower  lip , tilting his head as he watched her eyes flicker to below his waist.

“Somewhere near Epping Forest I think.” Her eyes widened only a little, a tiny hint to her surprise. “I came off the motorway  a while back. It’s closed and I really needed a piss.”

She relaxed to one hip, leaning back against the car.

“I can see that,” she smirked, levelling a challenge at him. One that made his heart beat harder and his groin ache with unbridled desire. 

She was a brave wom a n, he knew  that, and he had encountered her playful, sinful side many times. But David didn’t think he’d have taken her for a wanton  exhibitionist . He would find time to  marvel on that later. For now, he advanced on her like a predator eyeing up its prey. She pressed her teeth into her lip in a manner that she knew would drive him to distraction and he punishe d her for it by pressing his pelvis against her .

Julia didn’t seem to mind however, as she parted her legs just enough to allow him closer. He leaned in, nuzzling her hair with a  whisper like touch and she arched towards him like a kitten craving affection. He gave a half chuckle huff before he brushed her cheek  and side of her neck  with the  back of his hand, moving her hair away from her porcelain skin.

“I missed you,” he breathed, pressing a hot kiss to her throbbing pulse and he was delighted to notice that the rhythm began to pound har der when he touched her, kissed her, despite her otherwise calm exterior. He  reveled in the way he affected her.

He pressed on, biting down until she gasped with mock offence and he pulled back to look at her with a sloping grin. The dark hard glance simpering in her eyes sent shock waves to his groin with such a ferocity he was taken aback and growled.  He pressed his hardness into her , pinning her lithe body between his erection and the cool side of the car. 

David watched the flickering of fire in her eyes, the quirk at the corner of her mouth, the bead of sweat that slid down her throat that he yearned to taste.

“I don’t think I can wait until we get home,” he said brokenly, weakened by his wanting of her. She snorted. Very unlike Julia Montague!

“Yes, I’d gathered that,” she teased so he ground against her desperation the release she promised, beginning to build. 

“Don’t act like you don’t want me to fuck you senseless,” he said darkly, feeling her shiver against his body. When she didn’t reply, he smirked. He was right. “I can’t do the front seat thing  again; my back was  fucked for a  week.”

Suddenly she pushed him back gently with a hand flat against  his chest and disappointment burned through him. He opened his mouth, keen to know why she’d suddenly  cooled , but closed it when she opened the backdoor and climbed in. His mind froze as he yearned to process what he was seeing.

“Are you getting in or what?” 

He scrambled in after her, the reverie broken and when he pulled the door shut behind him, the only sound in the car was their unsteady breathing. He jumped on her, mouth hot on hers as her delicate fingers dug into his hai r, another hand roaming to grip his  arse and press his hips against her. He didn’t mind her taking back some of the control, it only made hi s cock turn to a concrete pillar of desire and need. 

Julia moaned into his mouth when he reached down between them and nearly ripped her trousers off, trailing them down her  silky-smooth thighs until they were discarded somewhere on the floor of the car, leaving her in just lac ed silk knickers. 

“God I’ve missed this,” she growled  when  finally, he was able to touch her bare, warm skin, his calloused fingertips stroking along until he reached the apex between her thighs.

“You’re so wet,” he murmured in her ear and he was convinced she whimpered. 

Ordinarily, he’d take his time, use his mouth and hands to bring her to ruin over and over. Tonight however, he had no restraint, settling instead on satisfying them both quickly and  he grumbled when it took him longer than necessary to unzip his fly.

He swore and pulled away to provide some understanding of the situation.

“What?” she panted, spread beneath him as he straddled her.

“My damn fly,” he  hissed, and she blew out a sigh.

“Fuck’s sake.” She threw her head back with a huff before he managed to pull the metal teeth free .

P ressing hi mself back down on her, he took her  mouth landed back on hers as he pushed her knickers aside, the heat from her core radiating in waves against his skin, totally at odds with the cool air. It sent shooting sensations across the tip of his head when he lined it up against her slick entrance, and  nipped at her bottom lip, suckling on it as he pushed in with a satisfying growl. He knew it would be quick and frenzied ; the entire dissatisfied tension from abstinence  bubbling up until it was fever pitch, colliding together with his lust with the force of a tsunami meeting  with the earthquake  epicentre head-on .

Above the fuzzy haze of his own experience, he nearly missed the tiniest of her crie s, a sound  that had never once failed to make his body tighten in coiling passion, and his blood heat to unsustainable  heights. She held him tight to her,  thighs clamped around his waist like she was desperate to be as close to him as h umanly possible, just like he was.

Except even that didn’t work, he needed her to fill all of his senses, to replace the oxygen in his blood. When he had reconciled that  thought , he responded to her bucking hips with a hard thrust that dra gged a cry from her and an unexpected grunt from him .

He worked at maintaining the hard and fast rhythm for several more strokes, swallowing each of her moans, her whimpers, with her fevered mouth and when he slipped his tongue into the warm crevice of her mouth, she met him touch for touch, their tongues as tangled as their limbs.

David broke away, biting and suckling on her throat when he slowed down the rolling of his hips, driving into her with an almost sedate pa ce rather than the frenzied pounding. Julia responded by pulling at his hair, digging her nails under his collar and scratched at the  skin of his back.

She moaned pitifully and he stopped, pulling back to look down at her. Even in the dim glow of the car lighting, he could see the slight sheen of sweat that coated in flushed skin in a salted slickness he yearned to taste. Da vid always thought her beautiful, but he was sure she was never more beautiful than she was in the throes of pleasure, teetering gloriously on the climatic precipice, breathles s as she awaited him to push her over the edge with hooded eyes, mouth agape in exquisite agony.

“David,” she breathed, and he worried his lip between his teeth to keep back a smirk at her vulnerable state. 

He only held back for a moment before he pressed his mouth softly against hers, reaching to hold her hand above her head, fingers  laced tightly before he thrust into her, deep, hard and slow for several strikes, upping the speed  until he could almost feel her fragmenting and fracturing.  He knew by the sound of her catching ragged breath, that she was about to come. 

And then she did with a mewl, eyes screwed tight as her walls convulsed furiously around his cock until he was sure he’d last not another second. Her legs trembled  around his waist and her eyes struggled to focus, more so when he pulled his cock free, coated in her slickness, and glided it across the hidden nub between her thighs. Like a fish out of water, she twitched and arched her back.

“David-” she growled as he traded the head of his cock against her clit, for his middle finger.

She was so beautifully wet that he knew he couldn’t hold off much longer. He  did however, wait until his swirling finger had drawn her to the edge of a second euphoria before he sank back into her with a satisfied groan.

“God you feel so good,” he hissed, burying his face in her neck, breathing in her scent of lavender and feminine sweat. 

It was too much for him to bear and his orgasm ripped through him,  paralysing his vocal  cords beyond a guttural growl as he spilled hot liquid into her. He didn’t wait for his convulsions to pe ter out , instead he swiped his thumb around her clit until she began to gasp and pant, arching upwards into his palm, apparently searching hard for that c limax.

Their glances met and he could see the precise moment it rolled her over, sending spasms and convulsions around the member he still had buried inside her.

“Fuck!” she murmured, trembling beneath, and around him. 

David tried to speak, tried to move. Instead he was so frozen by his own ending that it took the last of his energy just to roll to the side to avoid crushing her. And there they lay, panting until the warm stuffy air of the car began to cool once more and goosebumps s prung upon his forearms.

“Fuck indeed. I’m not sure how I’m meant to wait until we get home now,” he murmured idly, chuckling to himself until she was looking at him. She moved to smooth down her hair and when she didn’t reply, he glanced at her, a wry smile spreading across his face. “What?” 

“If you think you’re  getting anymore tonight, you can think again. I’m fucking shattered!” she griped, then as if to prove her point, she gave into a yawn.

David smiled despite her rejection, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

“You really are a tease, love,” he sighed affectionately.


End file.
